jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire
Starfire, sometimes "Star" (real name, Princess Koriand'r) is an alien princess from the distant world of Tamaran, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. She is also Robin's main love interest and finally becomes his girlfriend. Then, Teen Titans has entered to Jetix University. Starfire is the one who become the honours student at Course 1 Class. Abilities Tamaranean Physiology: All of Starfire's superpowers are native to her extraterrestrial species of the Tamaraeans. Though outwardly humanoid in appearance, she has several biological differences, like having nine stomachs, reddish hair and eyebrows, and very pale orange skin. All of her abilities are tied to her emotional state, and generally can only be triggered when a specific emotion is focused on; because of this, her powers can be weakened or compromised when she is in emotional turmoil, like when she lost her ability to fly due to depression. * Ultraviolet Energy Projection: As a result of being experimented on, Starfire can project incredibly powerful bright green-colored energy from her hands, activated by righteous fury. Her energy attacks produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact. She can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and she can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. A chiming sound is heard when using her stabolts. ** Starbolts: Starfire mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, which are usually launched as thrown circular projectiles. *** Starbolt Waves: She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of waves from her hands. *** Starbolt Shields: She can erect a strong defensive energy barrier and force-field around herself. ** Starblasts: Starfire is also able to shoot her energy in the form of powerful and large blasts from her hands. *** Laser-Eye Beams: After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty, Starfire gained the highly useful ability to emit beams of her bright green energy from her eyes. Though not as destructive as her regular starbolts, these beams can be fired continuously in a steady stream, are more precise in direction, and also give her the element of surprise for when her hands are restrained. They seem to be sightly larger than Blackfire's eye-beams. * FTL Flight: By feeling unbridled joy, Starfire can achieve wingless flight under her own willpower faster than light itself. In space, she can travel at nearly light speed, and her superhuman strength is not diminished when airborne. * Superhuman Strength: She is immensely strong. While the true extent is unknown, she is shown over four times stronger than Cyborg himself, she was seen effortlessly lifting with a single hand twice as much as what Cyborg struggled to with both hands. According to herself, is able to use her enhanced strength by using a feeling called boundless confidence. * Superhuman Agility & Superhuman Reflexes: Starfire possesses highly advanced agility and reflexes. Her natural fighting skills are much greater when in conjunction with her superhuman reflexes, durability, and agility. She is able to remain awake and battle endlessly for several hours. * Superhuman Stamina: Starfire can remain awake for long days at a time before tiring out. * Superhuman Endurance: She has supreme physical endurance; capable of surviving the most severe of snowstorms, but eventually wears down her endurance. * Semi-Invulnerability: Like all of her kind, she is immune to most physical harm; capable of surviving a massively powerful explosion without taking much damage; as such she has bulletproof skin. * Radiation Immunity: Starfire is naturally immune to high levels of radiation, as stated in "Snowblind". * Space Survival Skills: Starfire can survive in the endless vacuum of outer space without the need of a spacesuit, as she can breathe and move normally in space. * '''Language Assimilation: '''As a Tamaranean, Starfire can replicate all the acquired spoken knowledge of languages from other life-forms via lip contact; a process known as "the transfer of knowledge". To which, she gains as much fluency in the dialect and idioms as the target, but she still retains her natural accent grammar. Her current known languages are Tamaranean, English, and Japanese. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Maaya Uchida English dub: Hynden Walch Category:Course 1 Students Category:Female Superheroes